Warriors of randomness
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Inspired by the story When starclan gets bored by Chucklez-lives-on: starclan demanded that the clans shall go crazy and they did need three nice reviews for the next chapter so i know that you want me to continue also i am now accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone before you read this just know that i was inspired to write this story by Chucklez-lives-on from weiting the story when starclan gets bored so i you havent read it yet GO FRICKEN READ IT! Anyways on with the first chapter if i get at least three nice reviews i will continue.**

"Everyone of the clans! We have called you here for everything is about to change!" A shecat yelled to the clans.

"Tomorrow you will all be CRAZY!" She yelled disappearing.

*in the morning*

"WAKE UP EVERYONE ITS TIME FOR A WARRIORS CEREMONY!" Bramlestar yelled.

"Lilykit you will be Lilypoptart and Seedkit you will be Seedhat!" He yelled as the clan chanted their names.

"Bramblestar!" Jayfeather yelled.

"What?!" He called annoyed.

"TIME FOR A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Jayfeather yelled shooting Catmint out of a cannon.

"CATMINT!" Everyone squealed.

"What?!" Called a pink tom with a green tail.

"CATMINT!" Sandstorm yelled.

"BE MAH NEW MATEY!" She said while Firestar came up and slapped her.

"YOUR MINE!" He pouted.

"TOO BAD!" She said back.

"Ladies ladies calm down Sandstorm is mine and mine only" Catmint said making most cats chuckle in amusement.

"YAY!" Sandstorm said kissing him.

_back in starclan_

"I think we made a mistake"

"Nah the clans are fine"

_back to the clans_

"WHOO HOO! WATER SLIDE!" Mistystar whooped.

"MY TURN!" Reedwhisker pouted.

"NU! ITS MY WATERSLIDE!" Mistystar shouted.

"Yes?" Called a silky tome with blue fur and clear eyes.

"WATERSLIDE!" The kits squealed.

**sorry for it being so short i just want to see if people will like it anyways i hope you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone i need cat names quickly and plz the form will be at the end of the chappie along with the kit names (you will find out)**

Chapter 2

"EVERYONE WE WILL BE HAVING A NIGHTCLUB!" blackstar called out.

"Did someone say my name?" Said a black shecat with disco eyes.

"NIGHTCLUB!" Blackstar squealed like a kit.

"BLACKSTAR!" She yelled hugging him.

"Ahem?" Russetfur called out (starclan revived her).

"Oh yeah, um Russetfur WE ARE THROUGH!" Blackstar yelled making all the clan cheer while blackstar kissed Nightclub.

Russetfur pouted and threw a tantrum then blew up the whole shadowclan camp surprisingly not killing the cats.

"Howd you do that?" Littlecloud asked.

"Its called starclan duh" Russetfur rolled her eyes.

"Oh" littlecloud said stupidly.

"WINDCLAN WE NEED A HOTEL ON FRIDAY!" Onestar yelled.

"Yeah and i need the last week day not to be my name" a shecat said walking in.

"FRIDAY YOU HAVE COME EARLY I NEED YOU TO HOLD THIS!" Onestar says as he places a giant hotel on Fridays back.

"I shouldve saw this coming" Friday mumbled.

All of a sudden the clans get teleported away.

"ALL YOU CLANNERS! LISTEN TO MEH! NEW CATS WILL BE COMING AS WELL AS KITS! AND TO HELP WITH THE KITS WE GIVE YOU FERNCLOUD!" ( i like the ferncloud the kitting machine thing) all the cats stared in awe as the shecat gave birth to a dozen kits.

"MY CHILDREN!" Dustpelt squealed and ran to them kissing all of them.

"Awkward" a cat said from the crowd.

**ok heres the list of kits:**

**moundkit**

**derpkit**

**twerkkit**

**beautifulkit**

**sillykit**

**kitkit**

**Crazykit**

**wierdkit**

**insanekit**

**awesomekit**

**randomkit**

**reeseskit**

**ok nao here is the form for OCs**

**Name:**

**clan:**

**looks like:**

**talent (optional):**

**mate:**

**littermates:**

**crush:**

**i hope i get enough if not i will use the ones i get so yeah! Thanks guys and goodbai! **


	3. Chapter 3

"EVERYONE GET UP!" Shouted a white shecat with icy blue eyes.

"Why?!" Groaned Jayfeather like a newborn kit.

"BECAUSE MY CLAN HAS COME TO JOIN THE FOREST!" She yelled very loudly.

"And who are you?" Wierdkit asked.

"Im frostfallingdownpaw and this is my friend Blazinggoteatenpaw" she said pointing to a fiery orange tom with brown eyes.

"ANY WAYS HERE THE CLAN COMES!" She said when a stampede of cats claimed a territory.

"WELL ANYWAYS ICECLAN IS HERE SO BAI!" She yelled again jumping off a cliff not getting hurt.

"GUYS WE FOUND THE INTERNET!" Jayfeather squealed.

"YAY I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO SUCH BY THUMB ON THERE!" Wierdkit said sucking his paw.

"CATMINT GET OUT HERE I WANNA HAVE A KIT!" Sandstorm said.

"OK MATEY"

All of a sudden Sandstorm had five kits.

"YAY I GOT FIVE TIMES THE AMOUNT I WANTED" she squealed.

"EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE PARTAY! I AM CHUCKNORRISSWAG AND THESE ARE MY BROTHERS JAYZFEATHER AND SWAGGERMOON"

All the shecats looked up at the tom and started drooling.

"BE MY MATE"

"NO BE MINE!"

"hes mine all you shekits." A silver tabby said coming out.

"WILLOWCLOUD" a shecat yelled from the crowd.

"SISSY!" She yelled back to the shecat.

"EVERYONE COME TO THE SHADOWCLAN NIGHTCLUB FEATURING NIGHTCLUB!" Blackstars voice announced over the loudspeakers.

"YAY EVERYONE TO SHADOWCLAN! AND WE CAN STAY AT THE WINDCLAN HOTEL!" Lilypoptart squealed.

"Yay!" Seedhat yelled.

"Welcome to the Shadowclan Nightclub!" Blackstar yelled.

"YEAH THIS IS THE BEST!" Wierdkit said doing the harlem shake to gangnam style.

"RAFFLE TICKETS WINNER GETS THE PENT HOUSE IN THE HOTEL!" Onestar shouted holding a bucket with five billion raffle tickets.

"OK THIS IS DONE THE WINNER IS...

NOONE!" Onestar yelled when a clear tom with white eyes came up and accepted it then rushed up to the room.

"YEAH LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Moundkit said on a mound of catmint.


End file.
